Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): SADOVSKY, YOEL B. Core A: Summary The goal of the proposed program project is to examine genetic, epigenetic, and cellular controls of placental metabolism and function, focusing on placental storage and metabolism of metabolic fuels. Within this context, this core will serve as the central leadership and oversight office for the administration and coordination of all activities associated with the proposed project program grant. The primary functions of the Administrative Core will be to 1) facilitate interaction and communication among affiliated research groups, and with the external advisory committee 2) coordinate infrastructure and shared resources that support all three research projects and 3) ensure that all administrative, reports, safety and compliance needs are met expeditiously and efficiently. The small yet vital administrative core will serve this goal by general planning, coordination, initiation, and management of all programmatic aspects. As synergy among the three research groups is central to the programmatic success of the project, the core will assure the efficient communication and collaboration among the three projects. This will also include the conduct of regular PI meetings as well as shared laboratory meetings at monthly intervals. Using economies-of-scale principles, the administrative core will oversee the efficient use of purchasing and use of external resources at the University of Pittsburgh and other entities. The core will assure the submission and maintenance of lACUC, IRB protocols, and other safety-related protocols, track publications, and provide progress reports and other administrative reviews to the NIH, as required. The core will convene and coordinate the interaction with program's external advisory committee. Finally, the core's PI will serve to resolve any conflicts of interests that might arise during the course of the program. The core will provide data collection and sharing tools for the research groups and cores through creation and maintenance of an internal web